Things to do While Bored in Class
Okay. So EVERY person in the entire world (who went to school) has had that one or more times when they are just plain out bored and they can't find anything to do. Well I have come to some conclusions of things we can do when bored in class. #Chew on your hand until someone looks at you. #Make your own language. Speak in it to the teacher. #If the classroom walls are made of brick, count them. #Think of nicknames for everybody you know. #Hold your breath and time it. #Bust out laughing and say, "OH!!!!!! NOW I GET IT!!!!!!!!!!" #When your teacher is doing attendance, after she says a name that is NOT you yell, "THAT'S ME!!!!!!! JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!" #Talk in a British accent. #Get the entire class to hum. #Throw pencils up at the ceilings and try to get them to stick. #Make your phone go off and when you "answer" it, pretend to talk in a foreign language. #Come to class in a police suit and walk up to the teacher and say, "Ma'am/Sir, your under arrest." #Complain that the class is too loud when it's really quiet. #When the teacher is walking around the classroom during a test, when he/she walks by you, cover your test with your arms and glare at him/her suspiciously. #When your teacher asks you to answer a question say in a creepy voice, "I'll never tell." #Ask to go to the bathroom and if they say yes don't get up. When they ask if you are going, reply, "I just did." #Arm wrestle or have a thumb war with yourself. #Start a petition against homework. #When the loudspeaker comes on, crouch in a fetal position and yell, "THE VOICES ARE BACK!!!!!!!!!" #Say in a creepy voice to the person next to you and say, "You will die in seven days." Then act like nothing as happened. #Drop your pen and ask the person next to you to get it. When they go to grab it, yell, "THATS MINE!" #Read with your book upsidedown. #Bring a pillow and tell people that the desk is too hard for sleeping. #Act like your in the army. March and call your teachers Ma'am and sir. #Ask your teachers if they have sick pleasures in tormenting you. #Say "like", "um" or "tsk" A LOT!!!!! #Cuss by having one person say part and another person say another part. For example, Carter, Landon, and Landers are doing this. Carter says, "Aaaaahhhh!" Landon says, "Ssssssss!" And Landers says, "Hole!" #Make up A Secret Launguge With your entire class and swear at each over in it #Get As many people as you can to sing a song from Songs To Annoy Teachers. this is also brilliant for school trips. The things Annie has come up with #Draw the deathly Hallow sign as many times as you can on your hands #Sing the strangest Beatles song you can think of. "I am the Walrus" or "Octopus' Garden" ( #Randomly join in on someone's conversation #Keep on clicking your clicky pen #Use your earrings as little people and re-enact scenes from THG Category:Randomness Category:Epicness Category:Writen by Raven Category:Lists